Winter
by LizzyLizzyInATizzy
Summary: Written for a Facebook group challenge. Puzzleshipping, japanese names used.


_Written for the __~ * 3 Puzzleshipping fans :D :D :D 3 * ~__ facebook page challenge! _

_Title- Winter_

_Word Count- 733_

* * *

><p>One of the most confusing things to Atem was the winter.<p>

Oh sure, he'd heard of winter and how it was always cold. Yugi had explained it time and time again about how in Japan every year around November, the days grew shorter and colder and how that was why he sent more time helping Grandpa in the shop than in the streets looking for friendly duels. Atem could respect that. Even back in ancient Egypt it wasn't always sunny and perfect. Sometimes Tefnut would decide to make her presence known by blessing the sands with life giving water. And, of course, Atem understood the cold. When Ra had finished his legendary journey across the sky and night had fallen, it would easily grow cold enough to light fires.

What he didn't understand was winter itself. No matter how many times Yugi and Anzu would explain it to him; he would never really understand it.

He was standing outside of the Kame shop one day, waiting for Yugi to come home from school when white powder began falling from the sky. At first he was alarmed, but then when it dissolved on his skin with no major damage other then water, he realized that this must be the "snow" that Yugi and his friends so vehemently enjoyed. With a thoughtful look, Atem settled back against the wall and watched with a faint note of amusement in his eyes as Yugi and his friends raced towards the shop, shouting madly about how there would be no school tomorrow if this "snow" kept up.

"Hey Atem! What did I say? Isn't this snow fantastic?" Jonouchi called out happily before sticking his tongue out like Honda and Otogi. Anzu giggled and brushed a hand over her dark brown hair, dusting the whiteness out of it.

"Yugi, do you have any hot chocolate? I'll make us some and we can watch the boys make fun of themselves," she said. Yugi grinned cheekily.

"Nah, you enjoy the snow, Anzu. Who knows if they have any in New York? Me and Atem can make it," Yugi replied. "Come on, Atem."

Atem willingly followed Yugi into the kitchen, where he leaned against a counter while his shorter look alike bustled around. "Yugi, did Anzu get into that school she wanted to?"

Yugi nodded. "Yep! And she got a full scholarship, so she gets to go for free! Isn't that awesome?"

"But, Yugi, won't you miss her? I know how much you like her."

His aibou blushed. "Oh…well…I…"

Atem blinked slowly. "Yugi, you can tell me. What is it?"

"It's nothing, I promise!" Yugi said quickly, grabbing the hot kettle. "Ahh!"

"Aibou!" Atem cried, dropping to his knees beside Yugi and gently taking his burned hand. "Are you alright?"

Yugi didn't answer. His face was bright pink all the way from his ears to his nose. His eyes were fixated on something above their heads. Atem glanced up and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he spotted a small garland of leaves with small white berries. "What is that?"

"Mistletoe," Yugi whispered. Atem glanced back down at him and nearly jerked away in shock when he realized how close Yugi was. He froze in place as his aibou came closer and very sweetly brushed his lips over Atem's in a feather light kiss. When he pulled away, Yugi shot him with a stunning grin. "My hand feels better."

He looked down and let go of Yugi's hand to reveal the skin back to normal, albeit slight pink. "Oh…yeah. Shadow Magic, I suppose."

"Atem?" His aibou's voice had never sounded so scared, even when facing their evilest opponents. He looked up and met his worried violet gaze. "Are you…are you mad?"

Atem smiled and brushed one of Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. "What is this mistletoe, aibou?"

"When two people are under mistletoe they have to kiss," Yugi answered immediately. "I didn't know it would upset you, I'm so so-!"

Atem cut him off with a kiss of his own. Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Atem on top of him. Atem suddenly thought about how much he loved winter.

Anzu and Honda quietly shut the door and shared a smile. "I told you that they'd go for it," she whispered as they headed back outside.

* * *

><p>Tefnut- Egyptian Goddess of Rain<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
